1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling startup operations of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when starting an information processing apparatus such as a built-in computer of an electronic device, a personal computer, or a server apparatus, an integrity verification process is performed to verify that the program to be executed is an appropriate program that has not been tampered with or corrupted by untrustworthy parties, for example.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-146110 discloses an information processing apparatus that includes program reading means for reading each program into a main storage device from a recording medium, program validating means for determining the validity of each program read into the main storage device, and program executing means for executing each program that has been determined to be valid.
However, the above disclosed apparatus does not contemplate sending a notification externally when the integrity of a program is not verified.